


One Hundred Sleepless Nights

by thebrutalityofreality



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrutalityofreality/pseuds/thebrutalityofreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping in the same bunk as Jaime Preciado might as well be a ring of hell. After attempting to put up with it for weeks on tour, Vic's reached his breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Fuenciado oneshot I wrote when I couldn't sleep one night. It's really sappy and fluffy, you've been warned.

Drooling, smelly socks, blanket hogging, shoving, snoring. All of the following were terms that were relevant to cuddling with Jaime Preciado.  
  
Jaime meant well and Vic knew that about him. But cuddling in the already tight bunk space was practically impossible. And some nights, Vic really just couldn’t deal with it. He could hardly fathom how one person could cause such a ruckus while he slept but Jaime was certainly something to marvel at. Psychologists who studied sleep habits would have a field day if Jaime volunteered for an experiment. They would likely attempt to figure out what he did when he was eight years old or something to cause his subconscious to respond like this. Even if there was some obscure Freudian reason that explained Jaime's sleeping habits, psychology and reason were far from Vic’s mind though.

First and foremost, Jaime never was still when he slept. He was constantly shifting about, which usually led to him accidentally kicking Vic, notably in places where he /really/ did not want to be hit. Vic had started to keep his arms around his crotch while he slept due to more than one unpleasant encounter. It was difficult to maintain though, when he was also constantly in a more or less brawl over the blankets. Jaime practically had an iron grip on the blankets, like he was cherishing something dear and precious to him. There really wasn’t too much room for a lot of other blankets, so that typically left Vic blanketless. Perhaps this one was a bit of a blessing in disguise though, because it did get hot in the tight bunkspace. But some nights Vic just really wanted to have some blanket without having to play tug-o-war with Jaime for them.

Jaime also constantly slept with socks on, something that Vic never understood about the other. He would more often than not be sleeping completely naked, due to certain activities that they partook in (though quietly), before going after bed. Each time though, without fail, Jaime would reach under his bunk and pull out a pair of socks to slide on his feet. Vic asked him one day and he explained that his feet usually poked out of the blankets at night and would get cold, which would make sleeping uncomfortable. His reasoning made sense, yes, but that didn’t excuse the strong odor that his toasty feet created with those socks.  Rotten eggs were often a more enticing scent than Jaime’s feet.

If that wasn’t bad enough, Jaime was also a drooler. Vic couldn’t blame him for this, he really couldn’t. He knew that Jaime had absolutely no control over that factor. But depending on how close Vic was to Jaime’s face, he would start to feel the large shared pillow start to become moist with saliva. Vic knew that the drooling was certainly due to the fact that Jaime was also a snorer, and a loud one at that. Again, this was something that Jaime couldn’t control, but /fuck/ was he loud. Vic could honestly swear that the trucks that they would pass on the highway couldn’t hold a candle to Jaime’s snoring. It was so bad that he Tony and Mike both invested in strong ear plugs to use on nights when Jaime was snoring particularly loud. Mike had also bought a pair for Vic, but he refused to use them. He didn’t want to wake up beside Jaime in the morning and have to explain to the other that he snored like a dragon and it was nearly impossible to sleep beside him. He really didn’t want Jaime feeling self-conscious around him, he couldn’t control all of these things that he did while he slept.

But at the same time, Vic was finding it more and more difficult to get comfortable when he slept with Jaime. He wanted to sleep with him, he really did. It was easier when they weren’t touring and they had a bigger bed. There was space to move away from Jaime’s drool and the scent of his feet. There was more room for blankets, more room to dodge the spontaneous kicking, and his snoring also seemed to be less when they were off the road. Vic assumed that had to do with environment, it was certainly more comfortable and relaxing when they were in a nice big bed and not in a moving vehicle. But when on tour, all of those factors, in addition to being on tour and performing shows almost every single night, led to Vic’s ongoing trend of sleepless nights. He was lucky if he got a few hours asleep a night, which led to him feeling groggy and exhausted in the morning. He noted that it was starting to affect his energy on stage as well. He was much less energetic once the time to get on stage and perform came around. By the time the show was over, Vic was beyond the point of exhausted. After shows as of late, Vic resembled a runner post marathon than he did a performing musician. Sure, performing in general was exhausting, but not to /that/ extent. Jaime would question why he was so tired as well, usually tell him to just take it easy. Vic didn’t want to have to be the one to break it to Jaime that he was only so exhausted after shows because he was not sleeping at night, which was largely due to Jaime’s sleeping habits. He really didn’t want to have to come out with it and he really didn’t want to have to start sleeping in his own bunk. That would break Jaime, who was particularly clingy. Hurting Jaime’s feelings was really like kicking a puppy; you just ended up feeling like the scum of the earth afterward. Jaime didn’t need that from anyone, and he really didn’t need that from Vic.

But as he heard a piercing snore in his ear, Vic found those puppy dog eyes much less adorable. He glanced over his shoulder, looking to hot mess that was his boyfriend. He sighed softly before he sat up and took out his phone. It was already five in the morning. He had been trying to sleep for the past four hours. He was exhausted as hell and they were getting up to do an interview or something, he was honestly too tired to remember the specifics, in four hours. Vic knew that he needed to at least get some sleep, if he had to be energetic for both an interview as well as a New York City sold out concert. Four hours of sleep would be sufficient. He could run on that. Maybe if time permitted, he could even get a nap. But he knew that he needed to get to sleep right now and that definitely wasn’t happening here with Jaime.

He glanced over to Jaime, making a face as more drool slid from his lips onto the sopping pillow. Despite how disgusting it was, he really couldn’t help but stare at Jaime as he slept. He really was beautiful, there was no denying that. And even if he was drooling, at least at the moment it was /only/ drooling, he did look peaceful as he slept. He looked at ease, he looked comfortable. Vic felt relaxed knowing that Jaime was relaxed. Maybe he could manage this. He went back to his side of the cramped bed. He shut his eyes and tried to relax his thoughts. It seemed to be working. His fatigue was getting the best of him, which relieved him to no end, and he felt himself begin to fall asleep. 

But of course, the world just wanted to give him a big ‘Fuck you, Vic’. The /moment/ he was about to fall asleep, literally the exact moment, he jolted upward as he heard a loud snore from Jaime paired with a kick from the other at his shin. He winced and sat up again. His crankiness from lack of sleep was getting out of hand and he immediately took back his thoughts about him looking peaceful when he slept. He didn’t see a cute little angel anymore, he saw the Tasmanian Devil.  

Vic knew that he didn’t have any choice. He turned away from Jaime and drew the curtain of the bunk back. He usually slept on the side away from the wall, so it made it easy to get out. He hadn’t left the other this tour yet. He had been sticking it out for weeks, but now he had reached his breaking point. He loved Jaime, he did, but he really needed sleep. He carefully climbed out of the bed, so as not to wake Jaime. He really didn’t have to be quiet though, Jaime slept like a rock, but he wanted to at least be respectful to the other. He drew the curtain back, stealing one last glance of his little sleeping demon.

He walked to the set of bunks directly across from Jaime’s. Mike had the lower one and he had the one directly above his brother. He had not slept in his allotted bunk for the entirety of the tour thus far. He drew back the curtain and sighed, nearly forgetting that his became a sort of storage place for everyone. He mentally cursed himself for volunteering his bunk, though he supposed he had been cheerier weeks ago when he had actually been sleeping. He quickly began to set everything on the floor for now, right in the middle of the bunks. He’d probably get shit for it tomorrow when he first woke up but right now he was far too tired to care. He did still make sure to be quiet, though it really didn’t matter since Jaime was snoring away and both Tony and Mike had earplugs in. Once everything was out of his bunk, he hoisted himself up.

It felt strange being up here and having so much space. He had forgotten how spacious the bed felt, having grown accustomed to the cramped feeling that came from trying to fit two adult men in a bunk designed with one person in mind. He turned on his side and drew his blankets up to him though he felt oddly cold in his bunk. He shivered, wondering if the air conditioning was on a lower temperature. After a moment though, he made the connection that he felt colder because he had grown accustomed to sleeping with Jaime, which naturally created more body heat in a tight space. The thought made him a bit sad and he clung onto the blanket a bit tighter. He tugged at it out of habit, having also grown used to fighting with Jaime over the blanket. The muscle memory he had for tugging on the blanket made him more or less yank the blanket right off of him. There was no force that was pushing back. There was also no scent of smelly feet, just the scent of his sheets, which still smelt of laundry detergent. His pillow was dry and all for him, though he still found himself on the very edge of the pillow again out of habit. Suddenly what he wanted so much made him feel lonely and guilty. Jaime’s snores had more or less fallen silent though. Vic wondered if that was because he was more comfortable in the bunk now that he had it all to himself. Perhaps this sleeping situation was better for both of them. They both had more space, Jaime could kick and stink up his bunk all he wanted, and Vic could get away from all that kept him up. But now that he was away from it, he found it still impossible to sleep. Although the bunk was not small, he felt as though it was miles long. He didn’t like the silence that was in the bus, he didn’t like that it smelt so clean in his bunk, he didn’t like how cold he felt here alone.

Vic wondered if this was perhaps a bad sign. Did this show that he was too dependent on Jaime? So much that he couldn’t even stand to be a few feet away from the other? Or did it simply show that what he thought he hated about Jaime were actually the things that he craved? Familiarity was comforting. Change was alarming. The change that came to Vic and Jaime’s sleeping situation was alarming at first, hence why Vic found it nearly impossible to go to sleep. But now that he was away from it, he realized that was what he was accustomed to and that was what he now fell asleep to at night, even if it was only for a few hours. He felt more awake and restless than he did down in the bunk with Jaime, and he knew that he wasn’t going to sleep up here alone. He sighed in frustration as he sat up. He hated how much that boy could get to his emotions, but he loved it at the same time. Just as he was going to draw back the curtain to climb back into Jaime’s bunk, he heard a loud thud followed by a familiar voice saying ‘Ow’. He raised an eyebrow before he drew back the curtain and saw Jaime out of bed and lying on the floor. Vic noted the large dufflebag on the floor and realized that Jaime probably tripped over it.  
  
“Are you okay?” He whispered to the other.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine, why are you unpacking in the middle of the night?” Jaime asked the other as he stood up. “Or are you trying to get me to break my neck?”

Vic bit his lip. How did he explain to Jaime that he had tried to ditch him because of his gross sleeping habits and now regretted that decision? He let out a sigh, knowing he was just going to have to be honest with him. “Come up here.” Vic requested as he scooted over. Jaime let out a dramatic sigh and hoisted himself up on the top bunk.

“Why were you awake?” Vic asked first, curious as to why Jaime woke up. He almost always slept through the night.

“I woke up and I saw that you weren’t in bed so I wanted to make sure you were alright.” Jaime said back softly. “But seriously, what were you doing up here anyway?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Vic explained to the other. “You were doing the snoring, the kicking, the drooling, the smelly feet, and the blanket tugging.” Vic noted Jaime’s expression drop. There it was, the kicked puppy look. Now it was working on Vic and he felt like a huge asshole.

“I’m sorry.” Jaime mumbled. “Do you want me to go back down to my bunk or something? I didn’t realize I was keeping you up, I’m really sorry.” Vic hated when Jaime apologized. He always sounded painfully sincere and he apologized multiple times as well. It was just a reminder to Vic that he had hurt Jaime and again made him feel like a total asshole.

“No, no.” Vic began. “I’m gonna sound like a total sap but once I was up here it just felt weird. It didn’t feel right and I just…I missed you.” Vic admitted as he let out a laugh. “I was seriously up here for maybe five minutes and I missed you, sorry I’m so clingy and pathetic.”

Jaime laughed as well. “You? I’m the one who was ready to get out a fucking search party for you at five in the morning because you weren’t in bed. A normal person would just think you’re taking a piss. Nope, not me.” Vic couldn’t help but smile at that. Jaime really was adorable. Vic loved how frazzled and panicked the other could get over something so little like that. It really made Vic realize just how much he loved Jaime and how much the other cared about him. He leaned in and gave the other a gentle kiss. He allowed it to linger for a moment before he pulled back.

“I love you.” He told Jaime. “I love you and your drooling, your kicking, your blanket hogging, your smelly feet, your snoring, all of it.”

“I love you too.” Jaime repeated. “Because you’re able to put up with me sleeping like a fucking freak and still love me in the morning.”

“I wouldn’t say freak, I usually tell Mike it’s like sleeping with Smaug.” Vic said, quite proud of his Lord of The Rings reference.

“Wow, nerd alert.” Jaime teased the other. “But seriously, if you need me to, I can wear some drool resistant match, or ditch the socks, or you can slap me when I snore, or you can tie up my limbs so I won’t kick.”

“I’d much rather tie you up for other reasons.” Vic said with a smirk.

“Hey, easy there. Too late for that kind of talk.” Jaime warned the other in a teasing fashion.

“I know, I know. We really need to sleep, we’re getting up in a few hours.” Vic reminded the other. He knew they were both going to be incredibly exhausted but he didn’t really care anymore. He was just happy to be reminded of just how much he loved Jaime.

“Alright, Mom.” Jaime teased again. “Do you want to stay here or go back down to mine?”

“We’re already here, so we might as well stay put.” Vic offered as he started to adjust himself to prepare for sleeping.

“Cool, sleepover at your place. Can I call my Mom to make sure it’s okay?” Jaime joked again, which made Vic laugh.

“I’m sure she’ll be okay with it once she finds out it’s me.” Vic explained as he leaned in for one last kiss. “Thanks for coming to check on me. I love you.”

“I love you too. Even if you did try to break my neck with your bag.” Jaime said as he slid his arms around Vic and shut his eyes.

“Yeah, all a part of my evil plan.” Vic joked before he pressed into Jaime as the other started to cuddle him. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Jaime repeated before silence passed between the two of them.

 Vic fell asleep almost instantly in Jaime’s arms. Even though Jaime started snoring soon after Vic fell asleep, he didn’t wake up. He slept soundly for the next few hours, completely relaxed despite all of the hell that came from sharing a bed with Jaime Preciado. It was worth it and Vic wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
